gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Abley Summers
Abley Isabelle Summers is a main character in Glee: Soul Talent. ''She is a sophomore at William McKinley High School and is an active member in the Glee Club, New Directions. Abley makes her first apperance in The Next Generation. In the beginning of Season 4, Abley dates Toronto Makes, but then develops romantic feelings for Nash Forbes. When Abley kisses Nash, she breaks up with Toronto and then has to deal with all the drama between her and Nash and Ivy. '''Abley' is portrayed by Taylor Swift. Season 4 The Next Generation Abley is first seen in the cafeteria with her two friends, Luna and Madison. They were talking about Glee. Abley spots Nash and they both are staring at each other until Luna breaks her trance. Abley is then in her room with her boyfriend Toronto, Luna, and Madison, who are all watching The Vow. Toronto says the movie sucks and is going home. When Luna asks why Abley's dating Toronto, Abley doesn't answer. Abley auditions for the Gle club by singing Thinking of You by Katy Perry. After Mr. Schue tells all the auditionees they're in, Mr. Schue describes Abley as a "sweet, pure, and innocent". This Means War Abley explains in a voiceover about what love means to her. Overall, she says that she doesn't feel any emotions when she's with Toronto. Abley then says that she has some attraction to Nash, even though he's not what she would go for usually. She then sings Fallin' For You. Takes Two to Fall In Love Abley and Nash are assigned partners for duets week. Abley gets all giddy and happy. The two are in the choir room. They pratice Half Of My Heart. The two take a break. Abley tells Nash that he's good and didn't expect people like him to join Glee. Nash tells Abley his life story. After, Abley leans in and kisses him, not knowing why she did, but knowing that the kiss is pure magical. Caught up in the moment, neither realize the kiss was photographed by an anonymous person. The kiss breaks when Nash runs away, confused. Suspicion Abley is in Glee when she has a voice over about the kiss with Nash. She feels horrible for what she did, but on the other side, Abley wants to be happy, and basically says that Nash makes her happy. When Ivy joins Glee, Abley feels even worse. Later on, Abley calls Madison and Luna. She confesses that she kissed Nash. Madison wants to tell Piper to make her jealous, but Abley convinces Madison not to. Memories Abley and Liam are paired together. Abley knows she makes Nash jealous by being with Liam when they're in the parking lot. She feels guilty for liking that she makes Nash jealous. Abley then has a wave of intense feelings for Nash that she says she's never felt with anyone else. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Invitational Horrors Personaltiy Abley is more of the always nice girl. She is comforting and always knows what to say to make you feel better. She is a fantastic friend who will go to the Earth's length to help them out. Abley really does think about others and tries to put herself in their shoes. She doesn't care if people like her. Abley is very open. She likes to tell you how her day when and what she did, which can annoy some people. But Abley cares about the people she loves. Abley is those "girl-next-door" types of girls. She is friendly and warm hearted, though under certain pressure, she can snap. Abley isn't very scandalous, she doesn't like to go to parties and get drunk. She would rather be called pretty or beautiful over sexy. Apperance Abley doesn't wear very revealing clothing, yet she manages to be stunning. She has silky smooth golden hair that is wavy that looks beautiful any which way she wears it. She has mesmerizing blue eyes that sometimes look hazel or green. She is very tall and has long legs. Abley likes to wear a lot of dresses and skirts. Abley will wear blouses and skinny jeans occasionaly. Relationships ''Toronto Makes ''Click here for more information about Abonto/Torley ''Nash Forbes ''Click here for more information about Ablash Songs Audition Song *'Thinking of You' in The Next Generation Solos Season Four *'Fallin' For You '''in ''This Means War *'Part of Me' in Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around *'Fearless' in Taylor Swift Tribute *'Sparks Fly' in Taylor Swift Tribute *'Cold Shoulder' ''in ''Invitational Horrors Season Four-Point-Five Season Five Duets Season 4 *'Half Of My Heart' in Takes Two to Fall In Love (with Nash) Trivia *Abley and Nash were the roots of Soul Talent *Her favorite color is purple *Drives a black 2012 Civic Sedan *Is a hopeless romantic *Voice range is mezzo-soprano *Owns and uses a white Apple iPhone 5 Quotes Gallery Abley3.jpg Abley2.jpg Abley1.jpg Abley4.jpg Taylor Swift.jpg Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters